


Alabama Rain

by engel82



Category: CW Network RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Pairing:</b> Past Chris & Jensen<br/><b>Beta:</b> <span><a href="http://paleogymnast.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://paleogymnast.livejournal.com/"><b>paleogymnast</b></a></span><br/><b>Theme:</b> Songs In The Key of Life's <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/thelostpairings/2888.html">Table </a><br/><b>Prompt: #05:</b> <i>But now and then I find myself / Thinkin' of the days / That (when) we were walking in the Alabama rain<br/>Drive-in movies, Friday nights / Drinkin' beer and laughin' / Somehow things were always right / I just don't know what happened</i> (<a href="http://www.megaupload.com/?d=9E7MDR1Q">Alabama Rain </a>– Jim Croce)<br/><b>Summary:</b> <i>So much happens in a lifetime, yet summer love never really quite gets forgotten.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alabama Rain

There used to be a time when they were one. When the idea of being apart seemed foolish and impossible. So much happens in a lifetime, yet summer love never really quite gets forgotten.

And they’re here today, in the same room, around the same people— most of them strangers, to both of them—and after all this time, it’s still hard to breathe when he sees him.

He doesn’t go straight to him; he needs to take it in, to find the strength to say the words he’s been meaning to say again someday. He glances at one of the pictures. It probably dates from a few years back, but even then, so many years after he first met him, Chris’s eyes had still been the same blue, and his hair had looked as soft as the first time Jensen had run his fingers through it.

His eyes linger on Chris’s lips, and he remembers the bitter savor of the beer they had the first time they kissed. He can taste it as if it were yesterday; sitting on the hood of Chris’s truck, leaning against the windshield and laughing too hard until they were too close.

He remembers rolling his eyes when Chris threw him some corny line about emeralds and how he shut Chris up when he tried to apologize for it; how Chris’s body stiffened when their lips touched before Chris dropped his beer and pulled Jensen closer.

Summer had ended, and Jensen left for Dallas. They’d kept their eyes dry as they said goodbye. Promised each other another summer, but it seems now that winter just never came to an end.

Jensen sighs sadly and puts the picture back on the shelf before going to Chris’s side. He finds himself smiling with more ease than he expected as he talks with Chris’s family. It amazes him how their lives turned out, and part of him knows he should feel like it was for the best, especially when he looks at Chris’s children and grandchildren, but there’s still a part of him that… wonders more than regrets. A lot of “what ifs” quickly quieted by everything they’ve been blessed with.

Words die on his lips when he faces Chris. _Do you remember the first day we met? The sudden rain leaving me soaked on the side of the dirt road, and the way you laughed your ass off when you stopped your truck to pick me up? Do you remember the nights spent on the hood of your truck, sharing your cigarettes and my beers until the sun came up, and we had to come back to reality? Do you remember the sky falling on us the last night we spent together? The Alabama rain falling on us like a final curtain?_ Jensen can still feel the water running down his face; he still remembers every detail as if they had been engraved in his skin almost sixty years before.

A hand on his shoulder pulls him out of his memories. “Are you okay, grandpa?” his granddaughter asks, worried. He smiles, grateful that she came here with him. She wipes his tears with her thumb, “Let’s get you seated.”

Jensen agrees, but doesn’t move. A part of him passed away with Chris, and he’s not quite ready to let go. He rests his hand on Chris’s chest, and he mourns the loss of who they used to be. “I loved you too” isn’t confessed out loud, but he knows Chris hears it.

  
  



End file.
